Bloodline
by Gypsyspell
Summary: Morgana Pendragon comes to Mystic Falls in search of answers. How do Damon and she fight the undeniable attraction growing between them? And what other plans does Klaus have in store? Romance, angst. MERLIN AND VAMPIRE DIARIES. Damon and Morgana.
1. Chapter 1

**Bloodline**

**Author's note: None of the characters belong to me, though I realllly wish they did! (Especially Damon Salvatore! *sigh***

**This is my first story on fanfic so be nice! (pleeease!)**

Mystic falls. What a fitting name for a quaint town like this, thought Morgana as she looked around the town that surrounded her. But it seemed so quiet and…ordinary, she thought. She had come here for a reason, and she was determined to find the answers she was so desperately searching for. The sidewalks were fully paved and long strips of houses surrounded the wide roads which was typical of a suburban town like Mystic Falls. People were outside their houses and everyone seemed to be enjoying the cool breeze. The night was beautiful with the stars blinking in the velvet blue sky and the trees seemed to whisper in the wind. Morgana closed her eyes and breathed in the cool autumn breeze. What could possibly be so horrifying about such a charming little town, she wondered.

As if on cue, ,A sharp pain shot up her spine, making her head pound and her body quiver . Alarmed and Confused, she placed a hand on her chest to steady her heartbeat. She hadn't been prepared for that. Her eyes quickly scanned the crowd for anything unusual, but found nothing.

She had never felt such a strong negative energy before. Morgana clenched her fists and chanted a quiet spell which slowly started to ease the pain that was pulsating through her body. Gathering strength from the ground she chanted briskly and willed all the pain to go away. The cool breeze enveloped her body as she drew power from the elements that surrounded her and the throbbing slowly began to drift away. She was definitely not welcome here, this was a warning, she thought. She swayed a little on her feet and stumbled back a few steps.

"Woah, easy there" said a voice as two hands clasped her shoulders and averted her fall. "Are you alright?"

Morgana found herself staring into a pair of clear blue eyes. "I'm fine" she mumbled, pressing her palm against her forehead.

"You don't look fine to me" said the voice as he leaned her against his broad shoulders, providing her support. "In fact, you look very pale"

"I'm Matt, by the way. You seem new here." He said as he helped her walk towards the nearby restaurant.

"Morgana" she replied, steadying herself. "I arrived a few minutes ago actually. Thank you for helping me."

"I work at The Grill, I can get you a free drink" he said pointing towards the restaurant. "You look like you need one"

"I would love a drink" said Morgana readily as she felt her strength recover. Nothing wrong with indulging a little, especially after the rough beginning she just had. And Matt seemed harmless, she thought. He was tall and broad, built like an athelete but he had kind eyes, she decided as she listened to him talk about the town and its people. He led her into a restaurant which was filled with people and their chattering. Groups of people were scattered around the bar, jovially drinking or squabbling over the pool table. The air was buzzing with voices and laughter and she felt a sense of warmth and comfort. She slid onto the bar stool and watched as Matt mixed drinks together effortlessly and cheerfully talk to people who came up to him. It seemed as if everyone knew everyone around here.

By the end of her first round of Bourbon, she knew more about Matt, his family and Mystic Falls.

"So, what are you here for?" asked Matt as he wiped the wooden bar meticulously.

"Well, I'm here..." she paused to gulp down the last sip of her drink, "...for research"

"Research on what?"

"On Vampires" said Morgana after a beat, carefully observing Matt for any kind of reaction. All she felt was confusion and unfamiliarity. He threw the piece of cloth he was using to wipe the counter over his shoulder and frowned.

"Vampires?" he asked with a puzzled expression on his face. "Isn't that a myth?"

"Well, I hope so. But I've been told this town…"

"A Bourbon. Now."

Morgana looked to her right to find the source of the voice. She couldn't see him properly because he had his head bent down, while his dark hair covered his face, but she could feel his underlying pain and tension.

Matt topped up a glass with whiskey and placed it in front of the man, who didnt even bother looking up. She watched as he gripped the glass and in one swift movement, emptied its contents.

Almost as if he felt her looking at him, he turned to face Morgana and stared right into her eyes.

He had an air about him, she thought. It was almost…dangerous. Or maybe it was the way he was looking at her straight in her eyes. He had a long face and a strong jawline that heightened his angular, sharp features. His eyes were a mysterious shade of green she couldn't quite put a finger on and he had a straight nose and full lips that seemed to be set in this amused smirk. He was devastatingly handsome and something told her that he was well aware of it. He had a lean, yet strong built, with wide shoulders and defined muscles. The black shirt he was wearing, along with a pair of trim black trousers only seemed to emphasize his lithe form.

A little alarmed by the way she was gawking at him, she focused on her drink.

Now there's a sight you don't see very often, mused Damon as he watched her quietly sip her drink. She was exquisite. She had long dark chocolate coloured hair that trailed down her back and grazed her hips, a strong jaw that was softened by luscious, pink lips and astonishingly large vivid green eyes. Her features were delicate, yet pronounced. She was dressed in a pair of dark blue denims and a plain black cashmere sweater which seemed to accentuate her slender body. Against the dark colours she was wearing, her pale, flawless skin shone like ivory. Her scent, an alluring mix of Amber and wood intrigued his senses.

Morgana narrowed her eyes as she felt her gaze on her. There was something unusual about this man, her instincts told her. Determined to find out, she turned her seat to face him.

"Morgana" she said extending her hand to him.

"Damon…Damon Salvatore" he said, his handsome features shifting into a smile.

The second she clasped his hand, a sharp spasm of pain shot through her body. She pulled her hand away from his grasp and swallowed the pain. What is the matter with this town and the people in it! she wondered as she absently rubbed the back of her hand. Slightly puzzled by her behaviour, Damon withdrew his hand and placed it on the counter.

"Matt, I think I'll take a leave now. There's some work that I need to catch up on" said Morgana, finishing off the last bit of her drink.

"Oh right. Your research on Vampires and stuff" said Matt, rolling his eyes.

"Vampires?" asked Damon, his deep voice laced with curiosity.

Morgana merely nodded and slid off her seat. Thanking Matt for his hospitality, she made her way to the door.

She hurried down the road, wrapping her arms around her torso for warmth. She was right to trust her instincts.

"Why are you following me?" she said suddenly and turned to face Damon.

It was dark and Morgana could feel her heart pounding with fear. The road was completely empty and the only light there was, was from the street lamps. He simply stood there, his expression hard to read. She didn't move either, instead she looked him straight into his eyes, with her chin turned up obstinately as he walked towards her. They were only a breath away, when he coiled his fingers in her hair and tilted her head to one side, exposing the long, slender column of her neck.

"I'm thirsty" he murmured into her ear, stroking her hair with disconcerting tenderness. "I've had a particularly rough day"

Her senses screamed for her to use her powers against him. He was a vampire! she realized. How could she have not known!

"You can't kill me… Vampire" she said, through clenched teeth.

Confusion and shock flickered in his eyes for a second.

With a wave of her hand, she created a force that knocked him off his feet. He was on the ground, squirming in agony. His insides were numb with pain and his head felt like it was suffering multiple convulsions. The witch had him bound to the ground! He gasped for breath as the pain intensified. It felt as if every nerve ending in his body was on fire.

Feeling a pang of sympathy for him, she stopped her chanting and bent over. He scowled at her as she crouched in front of him.

"What did you do to me?" he said, in a low, menacing growl.

"I temporarily paralyzed you" she said, calmly. "And I won't stop at that, if you ever try to harm me again. I-"

Before she could finish her sentence, in one fluid movement he grabbed her by the shoulders and pinned her against the wall. Damon was an inch away from her with his hand around her neck. He lifted her up against the wall, as she gasped for breath. Her emerald green eyes were wide and vulnerable, but her mouth was set in a stubborn line. She tried channelling her energy but he was strong and she was losing focus.

"Don't ever try to pull that stunt on me again, beautiful. If you know what I am, you would also know that I'm ten times stronger than you are. So your little magic tricks are not going to work for long."

Determined to defend herself, she chanted a spell in her mind and hurled him backwards and bound him onto the ground.

Morgana fell to her knees and clasped her hand around her throat, gasping for air. When she looked up, her eyes were alive with rage.

"My magic tricks are more powerful than you can ever be!"

Damon watched as she walked towards him, her pale skin luminous and her dark, lusturous hair flowing in the wind. The restraints were too strong for him to fight, he realized as he struggled to free himself. She was powerful. Way more powerful than he had imagined her to be.

"I'm sure we can work something out" choked out Damon, straining against the force field.

"You tried to kill me!" she said, clenching her fists.

Damon rolled his eyes. "I wasn't going to kill you; I was only going to drink your blood"

"Oh that's much better!" she exclaimed, sarcasm dripping from her tone.

She chanted in her mind to remove the spell In one graceful move, he was back on his feet and dusting his clothes.

"If you do cross me again, I won't hesitate to kill you"

"What's stopping you right now?" he asked, cocking his eyebrow.

"I don't have to explain myself to you and also because I don't have a natural tendency to kill people" she said, annoyed by the way he was toying with her.

How is it that she was so powerful, he wondered. She wasn't new to sorcery that was for sure. Her enchantments were stronger than anyone else's he had known. Before she could walk away, he grabbed her wrist.

"Not so fast, Glinda! Why are you here?"

Exasperated by the wizard of Oz reference, she turned and slapped his hand away. "That's none of your damned business!" she said bitingly. "If I were you, I'd keep a distance."

"It's too late for that, sweetheart" taunted Damon unfazed by the blazing look she cast him.

"First, we need to find out why you're here." Damon said to himself as he watched her disappear into the darkness. "Then I need to figure out a way to get rid of you."

**to be continued...**

**P.S- Thankyou for reading Bloodline! Hope you liked it and don't forget to post a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The second chapter to the story Bloodline! **

**Author's note: Okay, so this isnt one of the best chapters, but only a prelude for the things to come ;). Hope you like it!**

Morgana slid out of her bed and walked towards the window. She inhaled the fresh, unfamiliar air of the new town and absorbed the view from the little cottage she had rented. Even in the wee hours of the morning, the town was bustling with activity. The People of this town seemed to be enjoying the morning sunshine, grown-ups and kids alike. She tucked her chin in her palm and closed her eyes, enjoying the tranquillity of the moment.

"Nice PJ's, Glinda."

Morgana spun around only to find Damon leaning against her door with a mug in his hand.

"I made myself some coffee, hope you don't mind." He said unapologetically.

Morgana stared at him with disbelief. His audaciousness was getting under her skin.

"What the hell are you doing here?" said Morgana, all but snarled. "How did you get in?"

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed" he said sarcastically, before he gulped down his coffee.

Morgana planted her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes. How dare he enter her house without her permission! He had some nerve to walk into a witch's house! She raised her hand and nonchalantly made a flicking movement with her fingers making Damon fly across the room and crash against the wall.

"I compelled your housekeeper to let me in!" he said, exasperatedly. "She's still alive" he added with a roll of his eyes when he saw Morgana's green eyes ablaze with anger. He leaped up on his feet in one elegant movement and walked towards Morgana till she was toe-to-toe with him.

The air between them sizzled, Morgana could feel it. A disconcerting feeling settled in her stomach and her breathing increased by a beat. What was it about this man that left her feeling anxious and uncomfortable? He was too close to comfort and she could swear he knew the effect he was having on her. Determined to not let him win, she tilted her chin slightly and looked him straight in his eyes, his gorgeous blue-green eyes.

"I've only come here for answers" said Damon, his face only a breath apart from hers. "I'm not going to kill you…yet."

Morgana firmly placed her palm on his chest and pushed him away.

"Why are you so worried about me being here, Damon?" asked Morgana, lifting a perfectly shaped eyebrow. "I'm not here to hurt anyone."

His cocky expression turned into something serious. If it was anyone else, he wouldn't have bothered with elucidations, drinking their blood and ripping their bodies to shreds was always a more tempting option. He knew she was a strong witch and he knew that if the word got out, things could get complicated. The only reason why he didn't kill her was because he couldn't, and also because a part of him was intrigued by her, to put it mildly. It would be a pity if he would have to kill such a stunning-looking woman. Her dark hark was pulled back into a messy knot behind her neck, her large eyes were still heavy from the sleep and her mouth looked tender and delicious. Pushing all the thoughts that involved him and her getting nasty on her bed aside, he picked up her diary which lying on her table.

"This is bound to give me some answers" said Damon, his features shifting into a devilish grin.

She simply plucked it out of his hands and with a flick of her wrist made the diary fly across the room and into her cupboard.

"I'm not impressed" said Damon, his smug smile swiftly turning into a scowl. Morgana responded with a shrug of her shoulders. She could feel the frustration radiate off of him, which gave her a sadistic kind of pleasure. Tired and slightly annoyed with the way he was playing with her, she turned to face him.

"Listen to me, very carefully Damon because I am not going to repeat this twice. I've come to Mystic Falls for a reason. What you or this town is going through doesn't concern me." she said icily. "As soon as my work is done, I will be out of this town and your life." saying that, she plucked the cup of coffee out of his hands and made a sweeping gesture towards the door.

"Now if you'll excuse me…"

"Don't get your panties in a knot, Glinda" he said, raising both his hands in mock surrender. "I won't bother you anymore. However, I do want you to come to the Founder's Day bonfire tonight at the Lockwood mansion."

"I'm not very fond of parties"

"Oh come on, it's the perfect opportunity for you to meet the people" he said, draping his arm around her shoulders. "Maybe you'll find what you're looking for."

Morgana weighed her options.

"Alright, I'll try to make it" she said finally after over a minute of contemplation. She ducked under his arm and led him to the door.

"I'll see you there at 7." He said as her door closed behind him.

**to be continued...**

**Thank you for reading Bloodline, I hope you liked it! Don't forget to post a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter 3**

**Author's note: Thank you guys so much for the encouraging reviews! They really, truly mean alot! Okay so before you start reading this chapter, I want to mention the small change that I made. Damon is not in love with Elena! :) Hope you like this chapter!**

Morgana couldn't decide why she was so compelled to go to the Founder's party, but something inside her told her she should and Morgana almost always trusted her instincts. She smoothened a stray strand of hair and studied her reflection in the mirror. Her skin looked a little too pale and her eyes were still hollow due to the lack of sleep. Her nightmares had become more frequent ever since she had come to this town and they kept her awake most nights. The power to foretell the future in her dreams was not always helpful or harmless, she had realized. When at first her powers had started to reveal themselves, she had been terrified. With a lot of guidance from her mother, she had begun to explore her magic and eventually, enjoy it.

She toyed with the bracelet on her wrist which her mother had given to her for protection. It was a simple silver band that hung loosely from the wrist and in the centre was a small talisman containing the exquisite gemstone Alexandrite. The purple- blue colour of the gemstone caught the light and gleamed back at her, as if providing her with the strength she needed so desperately.

"I'm going to find out what happened to you, I promise." she said, mostly to herself. Sighing deeply, she glanced at the mirror one last time before she closed the door behind her.

Damon topped his glass generously with champagne and gulped in down in less than thirty seconds. Stephen Salvatore watched his elder brother pour another drink.

"This is not the time to be reckless." he said, apprehensively and placed a steady hand on Damon's shoulder.

Damon merely glowered at his brother and shrugged his hand off.

"Stick to the plan, she's more powerful than she looks."

"We're not going to kill her!" said Stephan firmly. "We're just going to find out why she's here."

"Drop the holier than thou attitude Stephan! If you want your precious girlfriend to be alive, you will have to do as I say!" said Damon, bitingly.

Stephan shook his head in response and turned to walk away. He knew that when his brother was on a mission, it was best to let him do as he pleased.

Damon swirled the glass of Champagne in his hand as he scanned the crowd. The Lockwood mansion was opulently lit up and the people of Mystic Falls seemed to be having a whale of a time. The temperature had dropped by a couple of degrees and a slight breeze was stirring the air. Damon watched on as Tyler Lockwood, Mayor Lockwood's son was indulging in a drinking game with his frat buddies, Jeremy Gilbert was smoking what seemed to be a cigarette under a tree and Stephan and his girlfriend Elena Gilbert held hands near the bonfire, staring deep into each other's eyes.

The youth was clearly wasted on the young, Damon thought with disgust, as he swallowed the last bit of alcohol left in his glass. His eyes froze at the sight of Morgana standing next to the bonfire listening to Matt Donovan in rapt attention. For a moment he could only look at her. She stood out in the crowd of young coltish girls they were surrounded by, with her cool, polished exterior. Her dark jeans clung to her long shapely legs and her white cashmere sweater hung loosely on her slender body. He watched her as she smiled politely while Matt animatedly tried to explain to her, the rules of American Football. Just then, her eyes flew up to meet his gaze. For a minute she looked at him with calm, measuring eyes and then smiling sweetly, she raised her glass to him.

"Morgana dear, Could you help me this please?"

Morgana turned around to find Carol Lockwood struggling with the party decorations. Her parents had known Carol since before Morgana had been born. It was because of her that everyone in this here had been so welcoming when she had first arrived in town. Well, almost everyone.

"Of course, Mrs. Lockwood" said Morgana, hauling up a couple of boxes. "Where do you want me to keep these?"

"Oh, those go inside the house." said Carol, wiping the sweat off her brow. "Turn right from the main Hall and just put those in the first room you see."

Nodding in response, Morgana walked into the Lockwood mansion. It was dark inside and the only light there was, was from the glow of the bonfire outside. She hurried down the main hall and into the first room she saw. She turned on the lights in the room and laid the boxes on the hardwood floor. This must be the study, she presumed. A large table occupied the centre of the room; along with plush leather couches, paintings and family photographs were hung all over the walls of the room and books were lined against the back wall in an orderly fashion.

Just as she was about to turn around and leave, Morgana felt a chill run up her spine. Shivering in response, she hugged her torso for warmth. Suddenly a sharp pain rose in Morgana's chest that had her staggering back. Her one hand reached for the ground, while her other hand flew to her chest.

"I will never get used to this" she said to herself. She chanted softly and willed the ache in her chest to go away. The gift of prophecy was exhausting sometimes, she mused. Determined to not let fear get the best of her, she got back on her feet and ran a hand over her clammy face. Her hands were still shaking as she searched for support. She fumbled over a pile of books and crashed against a bookshelf. Grimacing with pain, Morgana held caught hold of the edge of the shelf and pulled herself up. Suddenly she heard a stifled scraping sound, Reeling, she snapped her head around to see herself holding onto something that looked like a lever. A cleft in the wall opened up enough for one person. Curious, she slid in through the crack in the wall and entered the chamber. Morgana snapped her fingers and a dim light brightened the chamber.

Her eyes widened at what was in front of her, an entire wall which was covered with newspaper clippings of people who had been murdered over the past two years. Morgana ran her finger over the clippings; all the victims had been bitten and viciously slaughtered by some kind of animal. Morgana let out a splinter of rage, which rattled the knickknacks and books that had been placed on small wooden shelves. The people of Mystic Falls had been lied to! This was no animal attack, she thought, clenching her fists. They were all Vampire attacks! All the victims were bitten on their necks and their bodies were drained of all the blood. Anger and turmoil churned inside her. Their blood thirst was costing innocent people their lives! Morgana skimmed over the clippings, disgust and rage building inside her like an inferno.

At the sound of the door creak, Morgana scanned the chamber one last time and slipped out of the crack in the wall. Just as she pushed the lever down and turned around, Damon caught her by her shoulders.

"You didn't come to say hello, Glinda." said Damon, smiling roguishly.

Morgana swallowed the scream that was caught in her throat. "I didn't realize this was a date!" She said, mordantly and slapped his hands off her shoulders.

He could feel anger radiate from her. He raised his eyebrow and effortlessly snagged the door of the room before she could pull it open. Steadying her temper, Morgana turned to face him. Her eyes shot arrows of resentment.

"Then why are you here?"

"Curiosity" She replied flatly. She deliberately stepped away from him and waited with every appearance of calm.

"I had every intention of killing you tonight" said Damon, his eyes blazing.

For a second, he saw her vision blur, but she continued to look him right in the eye.

"What stopped you?"

"Curiosity" he said, a smile playing on his lips.

He pulled her closer and looked down into her eyes which were narrowed at him and her chin which was tilted towards him in a defiant gesture. He tucked a finger under her chin and in a thoughtless move, brought his lips down to hers.

Taken completely by surprise, her hands clutched his shoulders and her eyes widened in astonishment.

His lips pressed against hers with unexpected tenderness. Her luscious lips were tantalizingly cool against his. As the kiss grew deeper, he pressed her against the wall behind them and framed her face in his hands. She responded with equal fervour as she curled her fingers in his hair and pressed her body against his, so that they fit. Exactly.

He wavered a little when a delicious moan escaped her mouth. Wanting more, his hands circled around her waist and pulled her closer. Her unique taste, somehow forbidding, seared through his brain and created a storm of emotions he didn't know existed. He was surrounded by her.

Her brain was screaming for her to stop but her senses were humming under his touch. How was it that a second ago they were ready to kill each other, but now they were kissing with electrifying passion? Suddenly aware of the power that he had over her, she pressed her fists against his chest.

It took everything inside him to pull away from here. The physical attraction and the heat between them was undeniable. It gave him great pleasure to see that her breathing was as uneven as his.

"I might need your help, Glinda." he said, reaching out to tug at a strand of hair.

"The name's Morgana."

**to be continued...**

**Thank you for reading Bloodline, I hope you liked it! Don't forget to post a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**Author's note: First of all, I want to apologize for not uploading this chapter sooner! I've just been swamped with lots of work! Hopefully I shall be upload the 5th chapter by the end of next week. Secondly, this chapter is a filler chapter to build a bit of suspense for my readers! Hope you like it and don't forget to review and give me feedback! **

Morgana's head was spinning. Too much information, too much information!

"So, this man, Klaus is an original vampire who wants to sacrifice your brother's girlfriend in order to become this half-wolf, half-vampire thing-"

"A hybrid", said Damon calmly as he poured himself a drink.

"Whatever!" said Morgana, exasperatedly. "–so he can create a species of his own?"

Damon merely shrugged his shoulders in response.

"This town is a circus!"

Damon watched as Morgana gently massaged her brow with her fingers. She looked tired and slightly pale, he noted. Something about her gave him this irrational urge to want to hold her and soothe her worries away, which was funny because she seemed like she was more than capable of taking care of herself. He had sensed that something was bothering her even before he had told her everything about Klaus's bloodlust. He still didn't understand why he had kissed her and why he was so compelled to tell her everything that was going on. Was it because he wanted to protect her? Or was it because he was afraid that Klaus would get to her first? Whatever the reason, he couldn't stay away from her. He knew that telling her all this would only get her more involved, but the thought of Klaus using her bothered him. Pushing all his thoughts aside, he went and stood facing her, his hands cupping her face.

"This town has seen worse," he lied, "We'll take care of it."

"Why did you tell me all of this, Damon? What are you hiding?" asked Morgana, her eyes searching his for answers.

Damon turned away from her and gulped down his drink to steady his nerves, a million thoughts running through his mind.

"Klaus will need a powerful witch to perform the ritual. If he finds out that you're in Mystic Falls, he will try to use you. If you agree to help him, Elena is going to die and Klaus is going to become the most powerful man on this Earth."

Morgana exhaled loudly and mentally organized all the information in her head. "Is there a way to kill an original vampire?"

"None that we haven't tried already," Said a voice.

Leaning by the door, with his arms folded across his chest was Damon's younger brother, Stefan Salvatore. At first glance, he looked nothing like his elder brother. He had auburn wavy hair and dark green eyes that held a kind of cautiousness. She noticed that his stance was more rigid than Damon's and his forehead was set in a troubled frown. Morgana offered him a small smile in acknowledgement and he responded with a quick nod of the head.

"He must have a weakness" said Morgana thoughtfully. "If I can find it, I can kill him."

Stefan watched her as she paced back and forth. His brother was not joking when he had said that she was powerful. She was a clever witch, he sensed, one with a lot of power and knowledge, which gave Klaus all the more reason to use her in breaking the sun and the moon curse. His heart raced at the thought of Elena, or anyone for that matter, being sacrificed at the altar. If only his brother could convince Morgana to help them, they would have some hope of killing Klaus before he killed more people.

"It's not a picnic, Glinda." said Damon, disdainfully. "I've dealt with him in the past. He is the most powerful Vampire I know. He will snap your neck in two before you can say 'Alakazam'!"

"I know I can kill him, Damon. He won't be able to lay a finger me or anyone else. You have to trust me!" said Morgana, taking his hand in hers. Stunned by her innocent gesture and by the wave of emotion running through him, he withdrew his hand quickly. This woman had a power over him; she was bringing out the side in him he had locked down decades ago. Well, damn her to hell! Determined to not let her affect him in such a way, he pasted a smirk on his face.

"Klaus killing you, is the least of my worries, Morgana."

Morgana swallowed the sharp hurt his words caused and looked him directly in his eyes. "I will help you only in one condition."

"What's that?" said Damon, pouring himself another drink to calm his rattled nerves.

"You will help me find what I'm looking for."

Damon thought about it for a minute and then nodded in agreement.

Morgana paused for a second and concealed her anguish.

"I need to find my mother."

**to be continued...**

**Thank you for reading**.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Thank you so much for waiting so patiently for this chapter, hope you like it! And don't forget to post a review! xx**

Morgana breathed in deeply as she stared at herself in the mirror. Her eyes looked tired and weary against her sallow skin and her body felt frail and inert. Disheartened by the toll her gift had taken on her body, she buried her face in her hands.

Her dreams were not just dreams anymore; they seemed more vivid and more deathly. It had reached a point where she was too afraid to close her eyes, too afraid to face her fate. Sometimes she wished she could abandon her destiny, somehow discard her powers and lead a normal life where she could be reckless and irresponsible without having to worry about the countless lives that depended on her. Her determination was wearing off and she was losing hope, something she had desperately clung onto.

Rolling her shoulders and seizing every bit of strength she had in her mind and body, she lifted her arms into the air and whispered a series of chants, while her fingers played with the wind. Almost instantly, she felt a delicious sense of clarity spread through her, invigorating every part of her body. Her feet lifted off the ground ever so slightly so that her toes brushed the wooden floor and her arms spread out to both her sides, as if to envelope the strength that Mother Nature was providing her with. The wind quietly seeped through the long tendrils of her hair, skimmed across her face and neck and soared through her body, filling up her senses with stillness and serenity. Gently, she let her arms fall to her sides as her feet touched the ground. A smile danced on her lips as she felt the electrifying heat on her fingertips.

You had to love the perks of being a witch, she thought to herself as she methodically twisted her hair into a knot and headed for the front door.

"Hello Morgana, I believe we haven't officially met."

Before Morgana could act in response, Klaus closed the front door before her in a swift, graceful movement and positioned himself only inches away from her, a lopsided smile etched across his face.

Morgana's heart was beating wildly. She knew who he was. Even from a distance, she could feel the power radiate off of him. His deep blue eyes were staring at her with intent and his stance was casual, yet self-assured.

"I know who you are," replied Morgana, bitingly. "And you don't scare me, Niklaus."

Klaus chuckled lightly and placed his hand on his chest in an earnest gesture.

"Niklaus is the name my father gave me...Please, call me Klaus."

"I would love to stay and chat, but I have some important work that I have to tend to," said Morgana, ducking from underneath his arm and pushing open the front door. "So…If you don't mind."

He could see why Damon Salvatore was so taken by her. She was astoundingly beautiful, he thought. Her emerald green eyes were wide with caution and her lean body, which he could see through her thin white shirt, was tense with fear, even though she was doing a remarkable job of hiding it.

"You are very beautiful, Morgana." said Klaus, circling around her slowly. "And also very powerful, a rare combination to find these days."

She watched him with aversion as he walked towards the liquor cabinet and pulled out her favourite bottle of scotch.

"May I?" he asked, holding up the bottle.

Not waiting for a response, he poured the contents into a crystal glass and gulped it down within a matter of seconds.

"This is the nectar of the gods, my lovely. Would you like some?"

"Go to hell!" she muttered causing Klaus to smile.

He lifted her chin with his forefinger so that his eyes met hers. There was no reason he couldn't enjoy her before using her and plus, her full, pink lips were distracting him. Without warning, his mouth clamped over hers. Caught completely off-guard, Morgana crashed against his hard chest and Klaus secured her more firmly against his body. His hand grazed the side of her breast and moved down to her hips. The pressure of his mouth against hers increased as his arms wound around her waist with crushing strength.

Klaus turned his face away from hers and hungrily nuzzled at her throat, her scent driving him mad. Morgana's head was reeling. With every ounce of strength she had in her, she pushed against his chest and saw his eyes which were black with hunger.

With a hasty chant, she flung Klaus against the opposite wall.

A slow, devilish smile spread across Klaus's face. He was pleased to see that her breathing was as uneven as his.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" growled Morgana, her eyes gleaming with fury.

Klaus watched with pleasure as Morgana's eyes turned the colour of liquid gold and her dark curls flew around her face in frenzy. She walked towards him in sure, steady steps till she was only a few inches away.

"If you ever try that again with me, I will destroy you." She said, livid with anger.

Klaus's mouth twisted into a sneer. He had never been threatened by a woman before and he didn't appreciate it one bit. With a slight tug, he broke free from her restraints and caught her shoulders in a tight grasp. Stunned by how effortlessly he had countered her spell, she tried backing away from him, but he was holding her firmly in his grasp.

"Don't worry my lovely, I won't hurt you" he said, letting go of her. "Unless, you do as I say."

Morgana narrowed her eyes as she watched him walk around her house with pomposity.

"I'm sure you've met the Salvatore brothers by now," he said, placing himself comfortably on her sofa. "Well, I don't like them very much, especially, the narcissistic elder one!"

"They're trying to ruin my party! Anyway," he said with a slight wave of his hand, ""Let me be clear. I have my vampire, I have my werewolf and the doppelganger. I have everything I need, except a witch to perform the ritual."

"You want me to help you break 'The sun and moon' curse?"

"Glad you can keep up, Morgana dear!" he said, with a roll of his eyes.

Morgana let out a laugh and received a puzzled expression from Klaus in response.

"You want me to break a centuries old curse not only so that you can become the most powerful creature on Earth, but also so that you can wipe off human existence?" she said, folding her arms across her chest, indignantly. "You must be crazy to think I'd help you."

Shaking is his head in mock disappointment, Klaus rose from his seat.

"I should have compelled you. I would have saved me the trou-"

"I'm too powerful to be compelled, Klaus."

"I have other means."

With that he lunged towards her. Morgana gasped in pain as he shoved her against the wall.

"You will do exactly as I say Morgana, or the consequences will be severe." He whispered bitterly, pressing his lips against her ear.

"You can't kill me; I'm the only one powerful enough to break the curse."

"I'm not going to kill you" he snarled, as his eyes turned black and the veins under his eyes grew deeper. "I'm only going to hurt you."

The back of his hand connected to her jaw with such force that she flew across the room and crashed against the floor, her head hitting the corner of the table. Pain resonated through her body and the sight of her own blood made her queasy.

"You have a choice, my dear," said Klaus baring his fangs. He hooked his arm around her waist and lifted her off the floor.

With a sudden rush of adrenaline, Morgana coiled her right fist and flung it at Klaus. He looked at her with shock as he tasted blood in his mouth. Before he could react, Morgana mumbled a series of chants that brought him down to his knees. Her voice grew stronger and louder as she watched him writhe in pain.

"Stop what you're doing!" he yelled as the pain in his head intensified every second.

Morgana lifted both her arms and used all the strength she could find from within herself and from the environment. Her steps were wavering and the effort to keep him under was draining her entirely. She could taste the blood dripping down her nose to her lips, but she kept him in her restraint. Klaus could feel the power ebb as she stumbled back a few steps, the pain that she was causing him was making him giddy, but he knew she wouldn't be able to keep it much longer. Without missing a second, he sprang up and caught her slender throat in his hand.

She pressed both her fists against his taut chest, but he was overpowering her. He pressed his body against hers, securing her between himself and the wall behind her.

"You're strong, stronger than most witches, but you're not strong enough" he said, pressing his lips against her throat.

Morgana struggled to free herself from his grasp, but he was too strong. She could feel the blood rush to her brain and her breathing become shallow.

"Let her go, Klaus or I will rip your head off your shoulders."

From over Klaus's shoulder, she could say Damon's lithe silhouette. Only when he inched closer did she see his coal black eyes and his mouth that was set in a snarl, revealing a set of sharp, terrifying fangs.

Morgana slumped to the floor as she felt Klaus's grip loosen around her neck. From her blurred vision, she saw them circling each other like ravenous hounds.

"Damon,-" she murmured, before blacking out completely.

**To be continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Hope you like it! Damon and Morgana's relationship really starts to grow from here on. Let me know if you have any suggestions! And pleeease post a review! Thanks!**

Morgana awoke with a start. A sharp pain rose from her spine to her brain making her head spin. Pressing the palm of her hand to her forehead, she tried to recall the bizarre series of events that had taken place before she had passed out. Had she really passed out? Where the hell was she? She wondered as she looked around at the unfamiliar setting. As soon as her feet hit the floor, she felt a wave of nausea that had her stumbling back. Muttering a string of curses, Morgana clutched the side of the bed for support and rose to her feet.

Hugging her body for warmth, she slowly walked towards the door. As she turned the metal knob of the door, her attention caught the blue-back bruise that had formed on the wrist of her hand. Frowning, she rubbed the bruise gingerly and winced in pain. That son of a bitch got her good, she thought as she rolled her shoulders and pushed open the door.

The stairs made small creaking noises as she stepped on them. It was an old house, she mused, an old, yet beautiful house. She was almost certain who it belonged to.

It suited him, she thought as she followed the sound of glass clinking.

The sight of Damon, made her heart beat faster. His back was faced towards her and he was pouring what seemed like alcohol into a crystal glass. Not knowing what to say, she wringed her hands together in a failed attempt to calm her nerves.

"You're awake." He said and turned around. Even with a worried frown on his forehead and apprehension playing in his eyes he managed to look terribly handsome. Morgana merely smiled in response.

"What happened, Damon?" she asked, her voice laced with concern.

It hurt to even look at her. She looked so delicate and frail, he thought as he watched her. There was a bruise on the left side of her forehead which had turned into a dark shade of purple, a gash on her bottom lip which had caused it to swell slightly and a discoloration on the side of her jaw. All he wanted to do right then, was kiss her as though his life depended on it. Anger was simmering inside him like a firestorm. The sight of morgana slumped against the wall, beaten and bloodied was seared into his brain. He hadn't felt this out of control in a long time. He had wanted to rip Klaus's body to shreds even though he knew that he couldn't be killed, only for the satisfaction of causing him pain. He gulped down the whiskey he had poured in an effort to gather his cool after which he turned to face her.

Morgana could almost feel the frustration resonate off him in waves. His jaw tightened as he watched her slowly place a hand on the table to steady herself.

"Sit down, for god sakes." He said tartly. "Are you on some sort of death wish?"

Stunned by his tetchy demeanour, Morgana's back stiffened and her chin shot up in defiance.

"Don't talk to me like I'm a child, Damon! I'm more than capable of handling myself."

"Clearly!" He said, giving her a quick once-over.

"Where is Klaus?"

"He got away."

Morgana bit her bottom lip worriedly.

The silence in the room was deafening.

"Damon, I wanted to thank you for-"

Before Morgana could finish her sentence, Damon slammed his glass on the counter.

"Do you have any idea, what could have happened to you if I hadn't reached there in time?" he said, a scowl forming along his handsome features.

Unable to control herself, Morgana rolled her eyes and received a dirty look in return.

"Nothing happened to me, I'm fine." She said, walking up to him. "Klaus wouldn't have killed me; I'm the only one who can break the sun and moon curse."

Touched by his concern, she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"How did he get in?" asked Damon, shrugging her hand off.

His behaviour was really infuriating her to say the least! Never in her life, did she have to play the part of a 'damsel in distress!' All she wanted to do then was to thank him and get the hell out of dodge, which he was making very difficult to do.

"Probably, the same way you did!" she snapped.

"He came into my house and before I knew it, he was kissing me and I didn't have the time to react, so-"

"He… kissed… you?" asked Damon haltingly.

If the situation wasn't so delicate, Morgana would have laughed at the comical expression on his face. He looked dazed and extremely confused.

"Well…yes. He caught me off guard," she said nervously. She could see the confusion on his face being replaced by white, hot frenzy.

"And you let him?" he said, grinding the words from between his teeth.

"I cannot believe it!" said Morgana, appalled by his irrationality. "I was flung across my living room, nearly choked to death! I have, god knows how many bruises on my body and all you're worried about is a stupid kiss?"

"I don't need this right now! Especially from a bloodsucking lunatic like yourself," she said jabbing her finger to his hard chest.

"You don't have a choice, Glinda! From now on, I'm keeping a close watch on you, whether you like it or not!" grasping her fingers in his hand. "And never call a bloodsucking lunatic, a blood sucking lunatic."

In one sudden move, Morgana swung her other hand, which he had curled into a fist and hit his jaw with all the strength she had in her. Damon's lips twitched, ever so slightly.

To her disappointment, he looked completely unfazed by her unexpected outburst; in fact he looked almost pleased.

He caught her by the hem of her shirt and pulled her against him. The moment her body came in contact with him, his brain ceased to function. He wanted her, he wanted her in ways he had never wanted any other woman. Staring down at her adorable, slightly confused eyes, he felt warmth invade his heart through the barriers he had created over the past centuries. Fighting his desire for her was so overwhelming; it was almost like trying not to breathe.

Morgana watched him as he battled with himself.

She reached for him slowly, her fingers sliding over his shoulders to the sides of her throat. Her eyes never left his face as she glided her fingers along the nape of his neck into his hair. She explored the contours of his face with her fingertips. She rose to her toes and covered his mouth in a kiss. The delicious taste of him reached her lips, then her tongue and then spread through her entire body like wildfire. She felt his hands slip under her shirt and spread across her back, sending tidal waves of lust through her body. When his hands grazed the sides of her breasts, her kiss became more impatient and her breathing became raspier.

Never in his life had he felt such an intense arousal. Every nerve in his body was on fire, a deathly kind of heat that was searing through his brain making him lose all sanity. He needed her so urgently, with such carnal desperation that he was going mad with it.

She kissed him with equal fervour and with such intense passion, it would have put an artist to shame. He felt her writhe against him like a cat as he cupped her breast in his hand and stroke the hard peak of her nipple underneath the silken fabric. He needed to feel, touch and devour every inch of her. He needed her to need him as much as he did. Surely she had him under one of her spells!

He pushed down the shirt from over her shoulders and started kissing her senselessly, his tongue gliding over her skin and arousing every cell in her body. She was so delicious, her kiss-swollen lips, her tongue… He found her frantic pulse under his tongue and kissed it tenderly. The veins under his eyes deepened as he nuzzled the side of her throat. The sound of blood pumping through her veins was maddening. Before he could turn away, she caught his hand and pulled him closer towards her. She could almost feel the excruciating pain he felt as he tried desperately to fight his most basic urge, to drink her blood. The tips of her thumbs rubbed against the deepened veins with such tenderness, it made his heart ache.

"It's okay, Damon." She said, pressing her lips to his forehead. "I trust you."

"Morgana, what have you done to me?" he muttered under his breath.

Moved by this sudden vulnerability, hers and his, he stroked the gentle hollows of her cheeks and the swollen lines of her lips. She was exquisite, he mused as he pressed his mouth against hers. His tongue explored the contours of her mouth with such slow, pronounced strokes that she shivered under his grasp.

She impatiently tugged at his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders. Her hands spread across his hard chest in a lazy motion that had him groan in response. With a quiet chuckle, she gave him a slight push that had him stumbling back on the sofa. He watched as she slowly unbuttoned her shirt and let it fall to ground. Her pale skin shone like alabaster and her dark hair formed curls right below her breasts. He was powerless in front of her.

With a sultry smile, she straddled him and unclipped her bra.

Muttering a string of curses, he watched as she removed the silken piece of cloth and threw it on the floor. She bent down enough to let the tip of her nipples graze against his bare torso. Groaning with pleasure, Damon caught her by her shoulders and rolled her over so that she was under him. He wanted to possess her in every way possible. Smiling, he removed every article of clothing from her body and his so that he could feel her bare flesh under him.

"Damon…Damon" she heard herself whisper repeatedly as if it was a prayer. She closed her eyes and felt his fingers ignite every part of her body with frantic strokes and caresses.

Utterly consumed by her, he coiled his hands into the tendrils of her hair as they rocked against each other, pushing each other to a climax. The intensity of it, made him lurch backwards and he felt the blood rush to his head. He thought he heard Morgana scream, but he was too delirious to tell exactly.

Morgana's eyes flew open and her fingernails dug deep into the skin on his back. He pressed his lips to her wildly beating heart as her body arched under her.

"Oh…my…god" she whispered, shivering uncontrollably and clung onto him with every inch of her life.

Breathing heavily, she ran her finger along the lines of his face, creating a mental picture. She was falling in love with him. It was highly inappropriate given the situation they were in, but she couldn't help herself.

Damon rolled over and pulled her on top of him so that her head was comfortably nestled under his collar bone. He closed his eyes, relishing the feel of her soft, slender body draped over his own. Reluctant to let go, he spread his arm over her back, securing her against his chest.

"Morgana, I…"

"I…don't know what to say" he said.

"Then don't say anything." she said and smothered him with a kiss.

**to be continued...**


End file.
